Fill in the Blanks
by ceiye
Summary: Just filling some plot holes with no logic. Logic is expensive. Rated T because... because. Requests please!
1. Chapter 1

**Fill in the Blanks**

Well, this is my second fic. I'm not sure if "Filling in plot holes with the author's own opinions" are against the rules, so I'm just going to keep this short. So apparently, I'm the only person here that has acknowledged the fact that Ruby _used_ to have a Celebi. Unless I was just hallucinating. I probably was. But just in case, I'm just going to be writing this. Oh! This will contain a couple spoilers from the GSC and RS arc. Maybe a tiny bit from DPPl. I will make this as uninteresting and simple as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I'm pretty sure you don't either. Unless you actually do.

-o-o-o-

**Celebi's P.O.V.**

*Sigh* Some people can be just plain rude. That Pryce guy could have just _asked_ for his Laprases **(A/N: Lapri? Laprases just doesn't sound right.)** back. Humans always seem to think that just because we are legendaries means we don't have feelings. Well we do. Uncle Dialga **(A/N: I made Celebi and Dialga related. Deal with it. They both have time related abilities. It just seems reasonable.)** will be caught in some "Red Chain" soon. And he doesn't seem to like that. Though that Gold boy was sweet. It was so nice of him to risk his life to free me. I could have done it myself though. Okay, maybe I couldn't. Hey, don't judge me. I am so weak from that battle. Opening a window in time for someone else is hard enough when I am in full power. Half was almost impossible. Ugh. I don't feel very good. Maybe… I'll just… lie here… for… a while… zzz…

**Nana's P.O.V.**

"What is it Nana?" Master Ruby said, clearly annoyed. Oh, Master, don't make that face at me. I hate it. But I definitely sensed something strong in this forest. Strong… and weak at the same time. Wait that makes no sense. But I can feel it. But it keeps moving. Yes, it's moving. "Nana! You're ripping my new outfit! Do you know how long that took to make?" Oops. I bit a hole right through his black pants. Well, how else am I supposed to drag him anywhere? No hands.

"Must you be so rough with Ruby?" Ruru, a Ralts, said **(A/N: Just think of this as "Pokémon talk")**.

"Can't you feel it? There's something strong here." I said, letting go of Master's leg.

"We can all feel it. You don't see us biting Ruby and dragging him to this dirty forest. There are much simpler ways to get him somewhere." Coco said. She's a Skitty. "Watch." And with that, she ran off.

It took a while for Master to notice. He was still moping about his ruined pants. Personally, I thought it looked kind of cool. But after… oh, 2 minutes, he finally noticed.

"Where's Coco?" he asked us. Well what would you do? We can't talk. So Ruru and I ran off in the direction of the mysterious aura. I t didn't help that it kept moving. Ruby ran right behind us. See, he's kind of fast for a guy who looks about as strong as a twig. Actually, weaker. Finally, we caught up to Coco. She was kind of… frozen.

"You three have a lot of explaining to do. First Nana rips my new pants, then you all drag me to a dirty forest! You- HOLY ARCEUS!" Suddenly, a hole in the air suddenly opened up. A small green thing popped out… and fell on Ruby's head. "Okay, oww…" He glanced at the thing that fell on him and picked it up. "CUUTE~! It's SHINY~! Oh, but it's hurt… a potion should help… Crap, I don't have any more. We should get back to town. I need a change of clothes anyway"

Oh, Master. You have got to learn to stop talking to yourself. We can't answer you, remember?

**Celebi's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a start and looked around. This didn't look like a time vortex. It looked like… a room. I saw a Poochyena, a Skitty, and a Ralts curled up near a quite handsome boy. They were all asleep. _What a lazy bunch._ I thought. Then my time powers told me that it was 4 in the morning and there was just a bunch of lights on. Yes, great timing. You'd think that an all-powerful Pokémon like me would have better control of her powers. Well, usually I do. I was just tired, that's all. Suddenly, I was sucked into a hole in time. Like I said, I was tired. I saw a Kyogre and Groudon fighting. That cute boy and some girl with fangs fighting some crazy men. The scene shifted. Cute Boy and Fanged Girl on Mirage Island training. The scene shifted again. Fang Girl talking with Cute boy on Tropius. Cute Boy pushes Fang Girl into a flying car. He took off his hair…? Wait, that was a hat. Fang girl surprised. Scene changes yet again. A bunch of people are dead. Finally, I was brought back to the "present." All that was going to happen to that boy there?

"Oh, you're up!" a Ralts said. "We found you in Ilex Forest yesterday. You looked injured so Master Ruby here brought you back to his house. It was not easy smuggling you into the house without his mom seeing you. I'm Ruru by the way." She said with a laugh.

"Hi, I'm Celebi." I was still kind of shaken up by what I just saw. "Cute Boy over there. Is he a good Pokémon trainer?"

"Cute boy? Where?" Ruru looked around. "Oh, Master Ruby? He's awesome! Great coordinator."

"Yes, but does he battle?" I asked, wanting to make sure it was really him I saw.

"… I'm required to say no…" She muttered. But she was nodding while she said it. "Why?"

"No reason!" I said quickly. Then I whistled innocently.

Later, Ruby tried to enter me in contest. Unfortunately, the lady working there said something like "No! That is an unidentifiable Pokémon! It will not be allowed in this contest. For all we know, it might be a fake Pokémon. It's too cute!" Or something. Her accent was kinda thick. Pity. This "contest" seemed interesting. But Ruby does not seem to be the type of person who enjoys battling, so I will stay with him until he has to battle those psychos. And maybe help him along the way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well, that's it for this. Horrible wasn't it. Personally, I don't know why Ruby didn't use Celebi during the fight with his dad. For that matter, why Ruby even fought him. Battling somebody to prove you don't want to fight… That still makes no sense. If any of you readers have any plot holes you want me to fill in, tell me. I'll make up a story if you liked this one. You probably didn't like it though.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I actually got a request. And my first (kinda) flamer! I am so happy! It means that I am officially a mediocre author! Well, here goes something.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon. Well, I own a- wait, no I don't own that.

Celebi P.O.V.

It's been about a year since I joined Ruby's party. It has been fun. I loved how he's matured so much, though I wish he let me out more. There was that one time with the Seviper, but it was so weak. Today (or maybe last week, time is so hard to figure out), I was let out again. Good thing too, because I had to go to a Legendary World Conference soon. There were a lot of dead people.

I am usually not allowed to use my powers to change dimensions, but… Arceus, I don't even know what I was thinking. I originally just wanted to destroy the Red and Blue Orbs. Those evil organizations keep using it to break Kyogre and Groudon's already fragile relationship, which is too bad because they used to be really close friends. In fact this is going to happen again in- never mind.

Unfortunately, I underestimated my powers, plus there was a little rip in time that Uncle Dialga forgot to fix, and it sent Ruby and his girlfriend to a different timeline. And since apparently I'm in charge of the dimension part of time, it's automatically MY fault. They only fell in a time portal thing that caused the whole world to be destroyed, no biggie. And yeah, Ruby and what's-her-face disappeared from that timeline, but it wasn't THAT bad. I didn't have to get suspended… Oh well, self pitying rant over now. I checked the 'ruined' dimension to see if things were that bad. It wasn't.

**A Quick List of all the Important Stuff that Happened. **

By: Celebi

Everyone in Hoenn gets all sad because their homes got destroyed. I help clean that up and they are happy.

Short green haired kid never returns Ruru, which is too bad, since she was the only relatively normal Pokémon I've met.

Even shorter kid gets a PokeDex, but gets beat up by Frontier Brains. I get mad at Latias because she cosplayed without me. T.T

Jirachi wakes up for once and gets captured. Way to go.

Giant glowing Kyogre destroys an island. Dexholders can't stop it because not enough people know the Ultimate Moves. Last I checked, there's always a guy giving out free TMs for that, so I don't see why they just didn't get one of those. Groudon cries for an hour because Kyogre is suddenly more popular than him. Kyogre is pissed because her clone makes her look fat.

Rayquaza learns how to tap dance. Not that important, but pretty funny.

World in chaos and everyone is drowning.

Arceus destroys world for the heck of it and blames me. Gee, thanks.

See? Not that bad. Mew freaking destroyed the universe once (long story) and SHE only had to create 150 new Pokémon as punishment. But I have to be suspended and become friends with a Zorua, which I don't really feel like doing. Why does Arceus want me to do that anyways?

Wasn't that horrible? Celebi sounds a little different than last time because either Ruby's pokemon are really influential or Celebis are just easily influenced.

To that reviewer who requested this: Probably not what you were expecting, but I finished this in like half an hour and I have to do homework, so for now, this is about all you get. I'll do a Gold OGAMM next. Still have to reread the GSC arc. And hopefully find the HGSS arc.

…This really sucked.


End file.
